Do Not Disturb
by Pat Calmon
Summary: Há anos vinham se olhando diferente, se tocando diferente... Tentando sufocar o que sentiam um pelo outro, enquanto passavam horas e horas naquele carro... Horas e horas juntos... Quase o tempo inteiro.


Nota: Quando se está gripada e jogada em uma cama o que podemos fazer, além de deixar a mente imaginar loucuras?... Pois aí vai uma das que imaginei... Nunca pensei escrever um slash... Mas aí vai minha primeira tentativa.

Obs: Conteúdo adulto

**Uma louca rendição**

Um quarto barato de motel muito afastado da cidade... Uma cama de casal não tão grande quanto gostariam... No ar cheiro de luxúria, sexo, paixão, loucura...

O quarto estava tão impregnado pelo desejo dos dois homens sobre a cama, que chegava a ter sabor. Um gosto que grudava deliciosamente nas línguas, no céu da boca, em suas peles... O Prazer que exalavam podia ser degustado como a fina iguaria que era... Por que ali estavam muito mais que dois corpos se roçando um no outro, se colando um no outro, era amor... Um estranho amor... Algo que os pegou de surpresa...

Droga! Tinham que ser sinceros, talvez, não tão de surpresa assim.

Há anos vinham se olhando diferente, se tocando diferente... Quando se atreviam... Tentando sufocar o que sentiam um pelo outro, enquanto passavam horas e horas dentro daquele carro... Horas e horas juntos, quase o tempo inteiro.

E depois, não havia mais ninguém na vida deles... Talvez alguns amigos, uma e outra garota ocasional e nunca satisfatória... Nunca uma relação amorosa ou uma transa, por mais louca e gostosa que tivesse sido, chegara aos pés daquele primeiro beijo que tinham se permitido três horas atrás dentro do carro. Um beijo que acontecera do nada, sem motivo ou explicação plausível, a não ser o fim de toda aquela farsa, o fim do que escondiam a todo custo um do outro...

... Foi como se... Enfim... Chegassem ao limite... Uma sublime rendição.

Haviam apenas se encarado, fundo... Se aproximando lentamente, sem se importar que alguém os pudesse ver... E aconteceu... Os seus lábios se uniram, suas línguas se enroscaram; as mãos do loiro no rosto do moreno; as mãos do moreno na cintura do loiro, puxando seu corpo para perto... E a promessa de muito mais que apenas aquele primeiro beijo suave, urgente e atrapalhado, no espaço pequeno do carro, que lhes tolhia os movimentos.

Estava no toque de seus dedos, de suas salivas trocadas e experimentadas, do prazer implícito no olhar dos dois ao se afastarem, que haveria mais, muito mais...

Agora estavam nus sob os lençóis, se agarrando com mais urgência ainda, as mãos se devorando, ansiosos por tudo um do outro... Mas existiam algumas coisas ainda não ditas e ainda não esclarecidas entre eles...

- Opa, espera aí. – Disse o loiro ao sentir que a mão do moreno descia pelas suas costas, apertava suas nádegas e, seu dedo atrevido, tentava invadir sua máxima intimidade.

- Esperar o quê?- Sussurrou o outro em seu ouvido.

A voz em um murmúrio tão suave que seu corpo todo estremeceu de prazer, esquecido, por um momento, do que estava reclamando...

Ah, sim!... Lembrou-se de repente...

- Nunca fiz isso... Ninguém esteve...

- Nem eu. – O moreno respondeu o beijando de leve no lóbulo, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e procurar se encostar um pouco mais nele.

- Digo... Não estou preparado para ir até o fim... Assim... Sabe... Ser o passivo...

- Nem eu.

Agora o tom de seu parceiro não saiu tão meloso como antes e sim assustado.

Fitaram-se.

Os corpos nus e excitados se tocando, cobertos apenas por um fino lençol. Suas roupas e as armas jogadas pelo chão do quarto, fruto da loucura que os acometera assim que entraram e fecharam a porta... Os rostos próximos ainda cheios de desejo, porém decididos.

- Cara, o que estamos fazendo?

- Nos amando.

- Como se fosse certo...

- Está com dúvidas agora? Depois da última hora? Depois do que já fizemos e do quão longe chegamos?

As imagens do que acontecera até ali invadiram a sua mente...

... O modo como arrancara cada peça de roupa do outro na ânsia de ter acesso ao seu corpo musculoso e liso... De sua mão invadindo o cós da calça do maior e agarrando sua carne sem pudor, enquanto tirava suas calças e cueca, tremendo ao sentir na palma e entre seus dedos ásperos a carne lisa, molhada e pulsante; A fome que lia nos olhos escuros do amante, quando o livrara totalmente das roupas e pudera apreciar seu corpo todo perfeito, todo quente e, agora, quase todo seu.

Ainda estava vestido quando ele o sentara na cama e parado a sua frente segurou sua cabeça com delicadeza e se conduziu à sua boca, já pronta e ansiosa.

Ainda podia sentir seu gosto salgado, forte... Gosto de homem... De outro homem entre seus lábios... E isso o assustava muito... Mesmo assim o tomou, adorando a forma como sua boca e o membro de seu louco amor encaixavam com perfeição...

Ainda podia sentir a pressão das mãos grandes segurando seu rosto e o leve vai e vem de seu quadril... De sua própria ânsia em deixá-lo ir mais fundo, mais forte, mais rápido... Até que não conseguia respirar... Até tê-lo por completo se derramando em sua boca e sendo sugado com toda a febre que possuía por aquele homem, por lhe dar prazer.

Logo depois, ainda não recuperado, seu homem, seu único homem, trêmulo, se abaixara e o beijara procurando seu gosto... Lhe despindo alucinadamente... Para logo depois, sem quaisquer barreiras, lhe tocar, morder, lamber e sugar da mesma forma que lhe fizera... Talvez até com mais fome e mais desespero...

Estarem na cama nus se procurando por baixo dos lençóis, foi apenas mais um passo na coreografia que executavam pela primeira vez... Pois agora queriam mais... Mas nenhum parecia querer dar o braço a torcer... Precisavam sentir um ao outro, mas não queriam fica "por baixo", ceder, naquela primeira vez... Por que sim, aquela seria apenas a primeira vez e que se danasse o mundo todo.

- Ok... Você e eu queremos isso. – Disse o moreno segurando o membro rijo do outro. Sentindo o seu próprio sexo tocar seu estômago de tão duro que estava.

- É óbvio!

- Deixa de gracinha e me escuta... – Disse com a voz rouca aproximando seu rosto do menor - Quero você! Muito... Sempre quis... Quero penetrar esse seu corpo gostoso, quente e sem dúvida apertado... E sentir você ao meu redor pulsando... Ouvir seus gemidos enquanto me movimento... Entrando e saindo do seu corpo... Entrando e saindo, primeiro lenta e calmamente... E depois forte e rápido...

O loiro estremeceu e quase gozou com a imagem que se formou em sua mente... Não do outro lhe penetrando, mas de si próprio fazendo aquilo naquele corpo tão macio e grande...

- Eu te quero da mesma forma... Então, estamos em um impasse... – replicou o loiro sorrindo sacana e falando rouca e sensualmente ao ouvido do outro - Por que quero você no meu colo, todo meu, todo entregue... Se abrindo para me dar passagem, para me sentir... Olhar você enquanto te preencho completamente... Te estocar tão forte, tão fundo e tantas vezes, que você vai gritar meu nome e nunca mais vai me esquecer...

- Cara eu não vou ficar por baixo. – Disse o moreno estremecendo, se levantando e quebrando o clima.

- Garotão eu também não quero ser empalado por esse monstro que você tem entre as pernas... Tenho certeza de que vai ser bem doloroso... Meu maxilar ainda não voltou para o lugar...

- Então?

- Então?

Ficaram se encarando decididos...

- Podemos tirar na sorte... – Disse o loiro.

- Como assim?

- Par ou ímpar?

O moreno riu.

- Nunca pensei que seria assim... Você geralmente não é tão engraçado.

- Eu sou engraçado. – Replicou o loiro.

O moreno se aproximou, o abraçou e tomou seus lábios em um beijo urgente e terno.

- Você não é nada engraçado... Mas eu amo você... E te quero tanto e há tanto tempo, que não me importo em ser o primeiro a ficar por baixo. - Murmurou afastando-se um pouco.

- Tecnicamente... – Disse o loiro puxando o corpo maior para seu colo e se posicionando para que sua mão e seu sexo pudessem ter acesso ao ponto tão loucamente desejado e escondido entre as nádegas firmes do outro – Você ainda vai ficar por cima.

- Mas depois... – O moreno falou entre gemidos ao seu penetrado lenta e suavemente, após uma estimulante preparação -... Eu ainda... Quero você... Ahhh...

- E vai ter amor... Vai ter...

Estavam enfim um no outro, curtindo o momento mais delicioso de suas vidas, quase no paraíso, quando alguém invadiu o quarto os assustando mortalmente.

O loiro puxou o lençol e cobriu da melhor forma que pode seus corpos nus, suados e indecentemente encaixados. O braço mantendo o moreno colado ao seu corpo e uma das mãos em seu cabelo curto, escuro e sedoso, em um instinto de proteção.

Normalmente, e em uma situação diferente, ambos teriam usado seus reflexos e detido o desgraçado, que ousara interrompê-los quando quase chegavam ao clímax. Mas como estavam, ficaram paralisados.

- Que porra... - Gritaram juntos ao verem o homem asiático correr, se jogar pela janela fechada, estilhaçando-a, se cortando todo e mesmo assim não se deter nem por um segundo.

Os amantes se encararam ainda mais mudos, desejando ter as suas 45 nas mãos... Se recriminando pela loucura de deixá-las jogadas no chão junto com as roupas.

Cinco segundos depois seus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais ao ver dois caras, um loiro e um moreno, armados e focados, invadindo o quarto também.

- Merda Dean, por que você não me ouviu?

- Droga Sammy, você pensa muito antes de agir.

- Disse a você que devia esperar meu sinal.

- Se eu esperasse por você a gente nunca...

Dando se conta de onde estavam, os irmãos Winchester, olhando ao redor, ficaram extremamente sem graça ao ver os dois homens na cama, saradões e nus... Pelo chão, espalhados, a farda da polícia, os coturnos, as algemas, os quepes e os coldres com as armas.

Mudos e sem graça, resolveram sair dali o mais rápido possível, entrando no Impala e seguindo o rastro do vampiro, sem nem pensar em olhar para trás.

Ainda atônitos os policiais, agora amantes, se encaravam sem compreender metade do que tinha acontecido.

- O que foi isso Sawyer?

- Não sei Jack.

Voltando ao clima, depois de trocarem de quarto, se amaram a noite toda, rindo de toda aquela situação.

Ainda riam durante a patrulha naquela manhã, se tocando da forma que podiam dentro da viatura.

E riram anos afora toda vez que se lembravam da cara daqueles dois garotos, que fugiram do quarto e deles, pálidos, como se tivessem visto um fantasma.

* * *

Nota final: **Não eram Dean e Sam na cama (rsrsrssrs). E sim são Jack e Sawyer, mas como policiais e não os personagens de Lost... Espero que tenham gostado da loucura. Abraços a você que parou aqui para ler. Valeu memo.**


End file.
